


It's Really Sweet

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt and Sara are sharing some doughnuts when Sara hears Wirt's laugh for the first time. Not his nervous laugh, or his awkward laugh: his real, happy laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little oneshot inspired by a tumblr prompt and the adorable laugh of Wirt's voice actor.

Sara and Wirt sat together on the couch, a half a box of doughnuts sitting between them. Sara had picked up the doughnuts on her way over to his house, and the two of them were sharing them as they watched a movie. Eventually, only one of the sweet doughnuts was left. They both eyed it at the same time.

Sara made the first move for it, but Wirt managed to distract her by yelling, “Look! Over there!”

She quickly turned her head. “What?” she asked.

After seeing that no one was there, she turned back around and found that the doughnut was gone. She quickly looked at Wirt, who had one hand behind his back.

“Wirt, did you take the doughnut?” she asked him, smirking a little.

“No…maybe it was Greg?”

“Greg’s not here. Did you take it?”

“No I didn’t; I think it fell on the floor.” He removed his hand from behind his back and pointed to the floor.

Sara sighed before sliding off the couch to check on the floor. Once she was down on the floor and distracted with trying to find the doughnut, Wirt carefully pulled it out from behind him and slowly tried to sneak it into his mouth. All of a sudden, Sara popped back up.

“Not down here…hey, what’s that in your hand? Is that the doughnut?”

Wirt quickly stuck it into his sweater.

“Wirt, I know you’ve got the doughnut. Hand it over.” Sara smirked as she stretched out her hand.

“I told you; I don’t have it.”

Sara rolled her eyes, and then smiled. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but…” she climbed back up onto the couch and began to tickle him. He tried his best to resist it, but eventually he was on his side, laughing intensely.

“Stop…stop, please!” He protested, still laughing hard as he tried to push her away. He managed to pull the doughnut from his sweater and handed it to her, but she tossed it aside and continued to tickle him.

Eventually, she got tired of tickling him and stopped. Despite the fact that he was no longer being tickled, he still laughed loudly. Sara tried to hold in her own amusement at how adorable he was, but eventually a giggle snuck out, and it quickly grew into a loud laugh.

“W-what is it? What’s so funny?” Wirt asked worriedly before sitting up straight again, after finally managing to calm himself down.

“Your laugh…it’s just…so cute! And…funny!” She snorted, falling back a little.

“It is?” He asked, blushing a little. Sara calmed down a bit.

“Yeah. But it’s also really sweet.” Sara smiled at him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Uh…t-thanks.” He said with a small smile, still blushing.

The duo spent the rest of the evening cuddling and watching the movie…with a few tickle-fight outbursts and kisses occurring every so often.


End file.
